Forum:Copying articles from Harry Potter Wiki
In theory, why not? As long as all content not related to the books is stripped, as well as images or templates that aren't on this wiki and won't be added, it's legally okay. All Wikia content is licensed by CC-BY-SA and may be copied. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:29, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :I see your point, but some (slightly irrational) part of my mind says that it'd be better to write them all from scratch, even if it does mean a heck of a lot of work. Perhaps it's just me.. oh well, we could always ask the other members of the wiki what they think. --Hunniebunn (talk) 21:34, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I just posted one for Dog that is an example of the type of thing that could work. It's just that if they're all written from scratch, it could take ages before some of the most important topics are ever anything more than stub-class. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:41, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I do see your point. However, I think that.. you know how the HPW would have things like "Project Scarhead" and what not? I think we ought to do that here, only not an official name, just like editing one page at a time. For instance, the Harry Potter article ought to be our most important one here. If you take away all the links to the HPW then it's a bunch of fluff (I took away the links and you can see what I have so far). Hence I think we all ought to take turns editing it (if that wouldn't be too much to ask). Thanks. --Hunniebunn (talk) 21:44, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure, projects are fine, though people will also edit what they want as well. Still, I'll start buffing up the Harry Potter article as time permits. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:47, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hm, I saw this now and asked me, where is the problem? When it is allowed to copy - why not? This Wiki shall be about the Harry Potter books. O. k., the stuff of the books is already in the Harry Potter Wiki. You can't but repeat what they wrote because the books don't change. The second, third or so what film adaptation can vary but the books never will. So how will you avert repeating? I would say that's impossible but I do like you convince me otherwise. Harry granger (talk) Sorry, I forgot to sign. :::::::Yes, that's true, but it just seems immoral to me to just copy even if it is all right. I'm not going to stop or, to borrow your term, avert repetition, but I myself am going to be writing "from scratch" meaning with my own words. Partly because it seems wrong to me meaning that I don't really care what other people do, it's just that I'm going to rephrase some of the ideas and what not. Really, I couldn't care less what others do here, it's a free country (at least, it is where I live). Oh, and please do sign your posts with the signature button or four tildes. Thanks, and welcome to the PotterPedia Wiki. --Hunniebunn (talk) 14:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) O. k., I do understand you. Harry granger (talk) 15:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi. Just to clarify, while it is ok to copy content from the Harry Potter wiki, under the CC-by-SA license the copied content has to be attributed. That means, it either needs to say "Content on this page was taken from the Harry Potter Wiki. The original page can be found here." with a link to the original page on the other wiki. Or you can use to copy it over and preserve the edit history so the authorship is maintained. ::Also you shouldn't just copy the whole wiki. It is ok to take a few pages to fill out a need on this wiki, but they should be supporting the wiki or used as a basis for something different. eg. You might copy some basic character pages over onto a fanon wiki for the same subject, to provide a framework for the fanon itself. ::This is actually the sort of thing that it is good for a community to decide on a policy for (will you copy, what will you copy, how will you attribute it), so everybody is clear on what to do. Let me know (on my talk page) if you have any questions! -- Wendy (talk) 04:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC)